Generator Rex: New Paradise
by DatDude
Summary: In the aftermath of "the Irregulars" Doctor Holiday goes looking into the tiny hints about rexs past that ordeal unearthed. Rex faces his forgotten past and learns more then he ever wanted to know. AU Differing greatly after a while.
1. Chapter 1

Note this takes place after Irregulars another story of mine.

New Paradise Chapter one "The Doctors long day."

Six put the canister of inert useless nanites on her desk, and she looked up at him and spoke.

"You own me dinner Mister!"

He his face didn't move, but it didn't move in a way that after a few years told her things.

"I'm afraid we are in for a long night Doctor. We have a new set of trouble makers that need to be figured out and entered into the system. One of them I'm afraid his a pair of high-end cybernetic arms, so that's all on you. Umm there is SOME good news though."

She tried to smile at the thought of an all nighter with Six around, then he finished talking.

"The good news is . . ."

He put a severed black metal arm into her nice clean desk.

". . you don't need to be there while I hose him down to start. Oh and this is all Rex's work so he's back in top form."

That mess with White Knights test kept her up more than a few nights this past month. Most of them calls from the watch Captain saying Rex was in the shower again using up all the hot water.

"Six you really know how to charm a girl, remind me to have talk with Rex about social skills."

He smiled.

"I let him Noah and BoBo drive home they probably wont be here till dawn if Rex drives, so it'll have to wait. I'll see you in cell block A with a restraining bolt for his one remaining arm Doctor."

She shook her head.

"Right."

Forty minutes later she figured out the arm was a black market out of Chiba city where all the real nuts buy their cybernetics. It would need more implants to support it, so she double timed it down to the holding cells if this guy had one or two tricks left to pull she wanted them tuned off.

Entering the detention level, she passed though seven levels of security, and thanked god there wasn't an alert now on account of the cavity search. Walking down the line of holding cells she spotted Hunter Cane eyeballing Quarry across the hall way. Hunter was polite as she passed.

"Good day Doctor Holiday."

Quarry wasn't.

"Stewart I need my room moved, the neighbors are horrible."

Hunter fired back as she made it around the corner.

"One day freak, I'm going to get me a jack hammer, and brake some rocks."

Reaching the correct cell she saw a naked man with no arms running out, only to have Six grab him by his one remaining arm.

"Get back here!"

"I need an ADULT HE'S TOUCHING ME!"

The voice cut though her like a hot knife though butter.

Fifteen years ago, Los Angeles California. Holiday thirteen years old with a face full of achene, and braces comes home from UCLA. Dumping her over stuffed backpack to the right of the door, and called out.

"Mom! My professor wants to talk to you again! I don't want my picture in any magazines anymore!"

Walking into the apartment she finds her mother passed out on a leather couch next to bottle of crystal champagne. Holiday looked at her mothers baby bump, and frowned.

"Christ. . .again. . . "

"Had nothing to do with that one! "

Holiday turned to see her stepbrother, Gatlock about seventeen years old, and with a nasty black eye.

"Simon what happened this time?"

"Yea I kind of walk in on stepmomie and what I'm guessing by the Korean thing as was your dad . . . .again."

Back in the present Six looked confused by his partner hugging the prisoner.

"Umm Doctor?"

Gatlocke spoke in a very annoyed tone of voice.

"SHHH hugging my sister. . . .while I'm naked in your hallway. . . "

_This is it_ thought Doctor Holiday as she sat cross-legged on the roof of Providence desert headquarters. _You do this and it's for life, just like you always knew it would if you went back girl. _

She flipped open her zippo lighter, and lit her first Menthol Kool cigarette in five years. The Doctor inhaled deeply. Looking at the netbook on her lap she spoke idly.

"Baby sister will be pissed when she gets better after we swore to quit together."

Agent Six looked on with confusion as he spoke.

"That's whats got you worried? You asked me to keep Gatlockes real name off my report, and bring me up here why again?"

"I've sat on something, Six. I couldn't tell Knight because I didn't want him to know how I got it or that I arranged to get it on my own. "

"You don't make a habit of that do you?"

"Maybe. Tell me Six am I off Knights radar most of the time?"

He looked out over the horizon, wondering just where this conversation was leading him.

"If I had to guess he'd think he has your sister, and that's enough for him if you fallow me?"

She took a drag off the Kool before speaking.

"I love her Six, and my days not over until something happens on her case, but if the worlds going to continue it's going to because Rex saves it. I want to pull a bait and switch on Knight. Make him thing that Simon's father is trading the info I have for his release."

"Is what you have really worth that risk?"

Holiday played the message on the netbook, as she let the that be her answer.

"Well Lady be damned if we did not step into some shit this time. Eddie's going to need some new metal parts, and Boone well he's still Boone. Sooooo yea, the solar panels self-cleaning crap is mostly holding, and they've got six wind turbines still moving so they got wind power too. We knew this for a while it 'splained the lights at night and all. That wack job Boone had the idea that since all the city had a CCTV set up like jolly old London we had a way to check for your boy and it didn't involve knocking on doors and asking. We got into one of the places they used to fix the shit when it broke, and put your boys face into the crook search thingy. We got four hits, and had video on two. Here ya go, and I hope it all works out. And Lady . . . yea in the second one that is who you think it is, maybe in the first one too, but that would just be scary."

Tossing the half-finished Kool off the roof, and hit play on the next video.

It showed a static filled silent video in black and white video of a young Rex pulling a familiar jacket off a department store dummy, and posing for a girl. She was tallish Caucasian looking, and had a face Holiday thought could have been on TV the idol of millions.

The clip ended and she loaded the second one, marked as coming from a police car via a remote connection, it had color, sound, and much to her surprise special effects. A hand reached into the frame and glowing circuitry like lines covered her crown to heal. The girl's flesh was slowly covered in golden scales and she dumped a container marked gasoline over her head. Before smiling for the camera she blew a kiss and spoke.

"Watch this!"

She closed her eyes, lit a match, and when up like a paper doll under a flame. In a minute the fire was gone, and she was wearing only chard tatters of clothing as she spoke.

"All thanks to you Rex!"

She closed the netbook, and looked up at Six. They both knew what it meant, if that was Rex's hand then he had at some point either modified an EVO, or worse turned a human into one. Six spoke, and his voice was all business.

"Who is your father . . ."

She cut in.

"Stepfather, or was for a year and a half until the divorce."

"Who the hell is GAVLOCK'S father that he'd have this?"

"Senator Van-Fleit is has been in office since before I was born. He used to be a power player, but he's kind of an old lion these days. It would just look like he was bailing Simon out one more time."

Six took his glasses off and closed his eyes out of frustration.

"What if he just calls someone on the Committee?"

"He'd look bad, Simon would go to jail, and he might get black mailed. Van-Fleit is old, and he was against the Providence funding bill Six, his career is over. He will want to save Simon one more time."

He got down on one knee and looked her in the eye. As much as he was trying to connect with her, and make her believe what he was saying was important all she could think of his _brown eyes and not green who would have guessed._

"Holiday, if this goes wrong the BEST you can hope for is JAIL FOR LIFE. More than likely you AND your sister will DIE. If I back you up being Rex's babysitter will not protect me from being killed. Rex will get caught in the middle, and he is IT for humanity's future. How is all of that worth not going to White Knight, and getting on his shit list for going outside protocol?"

She grabbed him by the tie, and pulled him in for a kiss. A moment later they pulled apart and she answered him.

"Because he'll know that I'm willing to go outside protocol, and then he'd go looking for anything else I might have my fingers in. He'd come out of his box to kill me himself Six if he knew half of it."

Six stood up, stepped back dusted himself off, and put his glasses back on. Almost as if he was putting his armor on again, Agent Six put things together.

"Rex didn't figure out how to get off the Keep himself, BoBo taught him, and you put them in a room together that first time. What else? Knight is a borderline paranoid OCD case, and he's got nothing to do all night long but get worse. It takes more than not looking like a threat, he will look for something anyway sooner or later, and finding out about your former Stepfather might just set him off!"

The Doctor stood up, and moved for the door.

"Then he'd better not find out then."

About dawn a dented burning armored van rolled into Providence base on 2 flat tires. As the motor pool crew ran over extinguishers in hand. The driver side door flew off its hinges and out stepped Rex strutting with pride a stalk of corn oddly in his hand. Behind him BoBo was in Noah's arm in the passenger seat shaking like leaves in the wind, as Rex spoke.

"I AM NOW A MOTORIST!"

Noah stepped out of the truck still holding BoBo.

"I'm going to see this in my dreams for the rest of my life."

The monkey hoped down, and spoke.

"That won't be too long if he keeps driving!"

The boy left his companions in near shock as he dragged the corn-stalk roots all through the halls of the base leaving a dirt trail and talking smack as he went.

"I can dive stick shift, but don't all hero's, hooo YEA!"

He passed Captain Callan who looked on in confusion.

"Hello Captain fine day to PICK SOME CORN AIN'T IT?"

Rex entered Holidays lab like unto a legend in his own mind, walking passed Agent Six over to the Doctor sitting at her spotless desk. He plopped the plant desk, covering it in dirt and flexed his muscles like a super star.

"I give you carnivorous, free roaming, incurably EVO, CORN! Oh yea I cured it too!"

The Doctor smiled as she answered.

"Oh, Rex you always get me such nice presents. Now you know the drill, get the specimen tray out of the exam station so I can dissect this, and then visit the janitor's closet and get some stuff to clean my desk!"

The boy leaned in close to her face, and more jokingly then usual hit on her.

"Why Doctor Holiday I think you take my gift in the wrong light we are just co workers, I even suspect Agent Six might. . ."

She playfully put her finger over his mouth ending his joking.

"Testing supplies, then cleaning supplies, now."

Rex turned and went about his usual chores after bringing in a "trophy". After the last month of bad dreams, and trying very hard to the big brother to Cassie he was back on top of his all be it tiny word. His cunning senses had however clued him in that everything was not back to normal. Six stood in front of him the dissection tray in hand.

"The Doctor and I have business to talk about, so I'll clean up you go talk to Yuri and get your medical checkup."

Rex looked over his shoulder at Doctor Holiday, and she had that look on her face that said she was pissed. His cunning mind put the bits together.

"Aaaa I see!"

He patted Six on the back as he left.

"You two had a fight, understood I'm gone."

As he ducked out the door he heard the Doc for a second before it shut behind him.

"Now HE KNOWS SOMETHINGS UP!"

When the door shut he thought to himself.

_Well it's good she's moved on after I let her know it was over. . .who the hell am I kidding she's so out of my league I should feel bad for thinking about her in the shower . . . not that I DO but. . . wait a minute Six and Holiday? That means I owe BoBo $25!_

Rex ducked to his left into a maintenance closet, or what used to be a maintenance closet. When that big room turned into Whites office he had some of the wiring moved around to keep anyone from just hitting the wrong switch opening a door, and getting him all full of nanites again. Now this was just a an empty room with armored plaiting in it reinforcing Whites office, and one now redundant vent in case of fire. Rex pulled the vent cover off and crawled to the other end in the lab he just left, and listened.

Six sounded pissed, not his normal pissed actually pissed!

"I was in Kyoto, when the event happened! You do not have the right to stand here and tell me about sacrifices! Some things are too important to risk, because if you lose them it is a short fast road to game over! What you are doing puts it all in danger Rebecca!"

Rex lay there wanting to look out the vent, but he knew he'd be spotted easy. All he could do was lay there, and listen. Holiday sounded calmer then she should. It was so strange hearing Six angry, and her not.

"I know you lost your wife in Kyoto Six, but I know the risks I'm taking. You could die any day of the week fighting god knows what. If we don't bend the rules, and buck the system this will never end. You brought Rex in you know that!"

"He was a miracle, when we needed one Becky , but if the establishment kills you he is too young to let it go for the good of the mission. He will lose it, and it's my job to deal with him if he loses it! Do not play Batgirl again without talking to me!"

Rex felt his Bio's start to drop at the sound of what they where saying.

_What the heck can she be doing that so risky? What the hell did Six mean by "my job to deal with him?" Do not panic, do not let the alarm in Holidays pocket go odd because your Bio-readings crash!_

He readings stayed just above warning line that would set off the alarm meant alert the good Doctor if his readings where crashing. Then Holiday started talking again.

"If I could be everything he needs me to be to save this world, I would. The thing is I am not that person. Dealing with the nanite problem is half disease control, and half reverse engineering. It is too much, we don't have the time to do it right, and as much time as Rex has bought us it is not enough. Every time he cures someone he absorbs the active nanties, and shuts them down, but he doesn't have the storage capacity. On top of that I've run the numbers Six the numbers of incurable EVO are rising, and Rex's abilities are not growing fast enough to make up for it. It's game over before I'm 40, my sister never gets fixed, if I'm lucky I get to die knowing that humanity ends with the current generation. No, I am not going to allow that."

_It's all my fault isn't it? I'm not doing enough, and she's risking too much trying to make up for it._

Their argument ended as the alarm in Holidays pocket when off.

White Knight looked down on Doctor Holiday from four TV screens .

"The Senator want's his brat released? Fine take the info but make sure we have a record of him making the offer, we might need his vote before his term is up, and I want a bargaining chip of my own. "

The Doctor responded like she was talking about the weather, perfectly calm and not betraying that anything might be out of the ordinary.

"I'm sorry Sir, he called me directly with the offer and not thought he main line."

The man in white raised his eyebrow just a little.

"Why in the sam hill would he do that Doctor?"

"He was my Stepfather for about a year and a half. I guess I'm the closest thing he has to a friend in Providence. He'll keep his word, he's always bailing Simon out of whatever he gets into."

If Knight suspected anything he didn't let on.

"I swear that man has had more wives than Henry the 8th. What was the problem with Rex before you came down?"

"I was ripping Six a new on for leaving Rex, BoBo, and Noah in the middle of no wear to drive home in some junker of a van. They got attacked by a pack of EVO corn, but Rex took care of it. He's learned to cure them even. We should schedule a hunt for next summer that's mating season for them."

Knight hung his head.

"I have lived so long as to see meat-eating corn. Wipe Rex's ass, and tell him Mommie and Daddy didn't mean make him feel bad with all the screaming. Then call the Senator, and let him know well take the information and forget we had his brat."

"Yes Sir."

The Doctor left the room, and kept her face from showing the relief she was feeling.

_That man may have me killed one day, but I'm pretty sure it's not going to be today. By tonight I can show Knight the info Russel sent back, and then he'll order a team into New Paradise. We need either the girl or if anyone was doing any real research before pulling something like that, the hard drive off the scanner in that hospital. _

_The girl is the really scary part, she was either a human Rex made EVO or an EVO he altered. Either way we learn a lot from this. It is worth it no matter what Six said._

Rex woke up in the Doctors lab, and looked down at the bandage on his right arm.

"I got a shot to calm me down like I was 12 again. Good thing my nanites are good at getting rid of that crud these days."

He couldn't help but remember what the Doctor said.

"_If I could be everything he needs me to be to save this world, I would. The thing is I am not that person."_

_What does that mean? Is she, are **they** just nice to me because of what I can do? If this was over tomorrow, would they even talk to me? Are they doing to me what I did to Cassandra without realizing it? I know I'VE used people and thrown them away before. . . crap I normally spend my nights worried about who I really am, and now I have to worry about the people around me._

Rex found his legs and with a thought his nanties cleaned whatever was left of sedative from his body. Agent Six entered the room before he could leave it. He couldn't ever remember not wanting to see him.

"I need to take a walk."

"Rex sit down."

He sat down without argument.

"So you heard us talking before, and what you heard you can't mention EVER. It is life and death Rex."

The boy spoke without thinking.

"Even here? I check the room every day with my powers."

Six raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really what? You two want me to sit on me hands until you tell me move? "

Six tried to talk him down.

"If you think what she's doing is foolish and wrong I agree with you but she did it to find out about your past, and she does have something. It might end up costing all of us, but now there is nothing we can do but see if we got lucky, and make sure it was worth it is we weren't. "

He looked up a Six with a mix of fear and uncertainty.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know what she's been doing or what the fallout might be. Once this is over, she and I will be having a long talk. Until then we HAVE to act like nothings different, or I might not get to manage this."

"_MANAGE THIS! Like it's a. . . something to manage. . . If I only had a brain."_

Six's communicator came to life and Rex could hear Holidays voice.

"Six the Senator came though, get Rex ready for a few quick movies."

Next: "Chasing the past."


	2. Chapter 2

Np "Chasing the past."

Rex watched the two quick video clips on a heavy-duty providence laptop meant for field work. For the millionth time he tried to shake something loose in his mind, and nothing came to him that didn't on his first viewing. Not that he didn't intent to keep trying. Six and Holiday were sitting on either side of him on the transport to Australia. Every time they were fighting it was the same they ignored one another and focused on the job, and since Rex was the job it meant he was literally caught in the middle.

Holiday broke the silence.

"Anything?"

"I keep telling you that ain't me, I'm positive I did not do that to that girl."

The silence came back, and Rex felt like a kid stuck between divorcing parents. Out of desperation he sent a few nanites from his legs into the laptop so the device itself covered the glowing lines that went with his power. He connected the chat client pre-installed on the laptop with the data connection for the cell phone in his pocket they went with to make tracking him easier when he ran off for a few days. Nothing turning the phone off didn't fix but it did shave a few hours off tracking him if he made a call.

Noah was online as usual

: "I am stuck look'in at the wall."

Ukeboy100%:"Sucks. Details plz?."

:"Don't want to go there. Ever been a real dick?"

Ukeboy100%:"U agreed to date Annie, that count?"

: "They dug up pics of what might be me dong crap b4 I can remember. I know it's BS but if it is me and VK could trade notes on being nuttz."

Ukeboy100%:"That's harsh. What will you do if it's real?"

Rex cut off the connection, as the transport rocked side to side, and red light filled the cabin.

"Finally something to DO!"

Both of his keepers shouted from him to get back in his chair, and he ignored both of them by smacking the door full of nanites letting him step out into free fall.

Falling past the Godzilla sized sea serpent his ship could have just flown higher to avoid, and he kicked in his wings stopping his fall just as the beast lowered it self to eye level. Rex spoke.

"I got problems, do you mind helping me get my mind off things?"

The beast roared and Rex smiled circling the bests neck as it tried to swallow him whole. Ditching the flight pack for his smack hands he landed on the things back and started to pound it in the back of its head mercilessly.

"Come on, aren't you supposed to be the King of all monsters!"

The thing darted under water carrying Rex with it into the deep. The boy frowned like he was watching a movie with a bad ending. Hopping off the thing was a death sentence, and hanging on was a ticket to drowning so he kissed the smack hands good-bye and cured the thing easier than EVO corn. He swam to the surface and was met with the ship he just jumped out of. Six stood at the door of the thing looking more annoyed than normal.

"Are you done?"

Rex smiled, his case of the blahs forgotten.

"Yep."

The three of them got of the ship, and into what looked like a resort that had been sucked up in a war. Rex looked around and scratched his head.

"Hay Six did they send up to Mexico by mistake?"

The man in green as ever didn't show much emotion.

"No, Why do you ask?"

"Cuz I swear this looks like were we met, and that was Mexico."

"Nope, that was here."

Their talk got interrupted by a rough sounding Scottish accent.

"Well I guess we are over due for a visit! "

A tall lean man with curly light brown hair tied into a pony tail slacked Rex on the back almost toppling him over.

"Russel Nash, how the hell are ya!"

As Rex righted himself Six made his usual monotone introduction.

"Colonel Nash, your reputation precedes you. I'm Agent Six this is . . . "

Nash cut Six off.

"Doctor Rebecca Holiday, I have not been patched up with an office supplies in a while!"

She smiled, and moved in for a huge. Both Rex and Six simultaneously took a disliking to Colonel Nash as Holiday spoke.

"RUSS! It's been for ever how are Eddie and Boone?"

"Boone's Boone, and Eddie is out cold next to the slot machines. Mind taking a look? I think he was screwing around with that screwdriver we use to flush the toilet. "

She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? I told him that wasn't sane or sanitary last time I was here."

"Nope Doc, I am afraid he did not listen."

She walked off, and Russel made Rex and Six uncomfortable by putting his arms around both of them at once. Rex looked annoyed.

"Hay hands off!"

"OK the pretty lady did a lot of good last time she was through here, so I'm going to be nice about this. Here on the bottom of the world it's fucking world war one with ray guns. It's insane to fall back and give the entire continent over to THEM, and we can not go forward without glassing everything with nukes and making it useless to us anyway. Do not go anyplace without me or one of my people, or you will regret it. Do not go out past the defensive line, the people manning it will shot though you not around you. Even you kid, I get you're on our side, but to most around here you're just more spoiled meat."

Rex tossed Russel's arm off, and stuck his finger in the mans face.

"Hay buddy! . . . ."

Six put his hand on Rex shoulder, and cut the boy off.

"We realize we are out of our element Colonel, but what we are after could change everything."

Russel nodded a bit at Six's words.

"Good man, you might last longer then Three and Five, disturbing little couple that they were. How the heck did a skank and a Sasquatch hook up? "

Six showed an uncharacteristic snap of anger.

"If either of them were standing here now would you be talking like that?"

"Point taken Agent Six, I'll behave if you do."

Rex shook his head trying to figure out what just happened but found the two men walking off without him, and he had to jog to catch up. Catching up with them nearing a building Rex stopped to catch his breath. The Doctor was walking out.

"Christmas! Eddie was a mess what are the techs here doing, Russ? "

"Rotating out as fast as possible, like most people Lady."

She shook her head.

"Horrible. Eddie needs to sleep, I've got Boone watching him, or looking off into the void I can never tell with him. Were are we going over the details?"

Nash shrugged.

"If not in there, right here works for me."

Rex cut in.

"Don't wast your time, it isn't me. Someone stole my bag of tricks, and used them to tarnish my good name!"

Six leaned against the wall of the building, and shot Rex down.

"They use your name in that video Rex."

"Yea that's the TARNISHING! So lets gets some shrimp, wait till dark, hit the desert and then I stomp some Blanco."

Russel raised an eyebrow.

"Hay kid, I like that you read the hand book on desert survival and all but, how the hell do you know this guys a white boy?"

Rex grabbed his head as the world started to spin, and for a second he was a little kid again riding his big wheel bike. A towering dark shadow kicked the bike over out of spite making him cry. Rex looked up and saw a blonde kid nearly a teenager by the look of him.

He snapped back to reality, and heard Holiday screaming.

"RUSS there is a handbook for dealing with this kid! Don't tell me you didn't read it, because we all have to! This is the reason! We've get one chance at a silver bullet, and yes the wrong set of words can cost us that. Have your people do some reading, or stick them in the hanger and read it TO them if you have to, understand?"

_[i]So that's how it is I'm something to be dealt with.[/i]_

Rex sat up pretending to not have heard anything.

"Has vista mi bicicleta? "

Holiday sounded terrified.

"O-Oh hell. Rex look at me."

"Am I in trouble?"

She smiled.

"He's fine."

_[i]Yes fine.[/i]_

Rex got left alone in an old bar without a roof to rest while the grownups "talked". Rex lay down till he sure they were gone, then say up and pulled out his phone. Pulling up the chat client he found Noah still online.

: "Still up, must me late there?"

Ukeboy100%: "Late its early. I leave for school in 20 minutes."

: "K"

Ukeboy100%: "I've got 20 minutes. Have a problem?"

: "U Read the Rex handbook?"

Ukeboy:"It not what you think. You have seizures."

: "send file plz"

Ukeboy100%: "Rule 1 is don't let you read it. You might flip out."

Rex turned the phone off.

"Great now I need to find it in paper back. Where do you even get a paperback?"

Faced with trying to find a book for the first time he can remember Rex stood up.

"The Doctor said everyone had to read it, so time to find people who need to look like they care. The Doc's into fixing people around here so. . . "

Rex slipped out the back door and began looking around. In a half hour or so he noticed a few guys with armor marking them as medics leaving a building looking pissed off.

"Why the hell do we have to listen to Nash again?"

Rex smiled and slipped inside. He found men laying on slabs like cars waiting for parts. He smiled a wicked little smile.

"Soy muy bueno con las máquinas!"

The boy stood up straight, walked forward like he owned the place.

"Someone called for a mechanic?"

A tall pale skinned man with optical implants that looked like cracked mirror shades sat up off the block to Rex's right. His voice was like ice.

"I'm thinking you're in the wrong place, and that you need to go."

Rex tried to play it subtle.

"HAY and you know what I'm thinking! I'm thinking the pretty Doctor lady told me to stop by while everyone else was at some meeting thing! SO that means I'm in the know you know!"

Rex then poked the man between the eyes, and sent his nanites to work. A second later the mans vision was clear and the crack a memory.

"OK people here are the rules. Anyone missing any bits sorry but I can't help ya, anyone with anything cracked or shorted get in a line."

A half an hour later Rex sat in an outhouse reading his own instruction book.

Next: "The REX operations manual"


	3. Chapter 3

New Paradise chapter three: "The REX operations manual."

Rex sat in an out house with a Providence data pad in his hand. It contained a file for agents that have to work with him. The first thing that he noticed with the Rex handbook was written by Doctor Holiday.

"No wonder she's so nice to me, she wrote the book on me."

He began to read his own hand book. Naturally he didn't start on page one he just randomly scrolled though makes looking for pictures and easy to understand words.

He skimmed the book.

Rex is an evo an exponentially variegated organism. The use of the term spoiled meat is to be discouraged.

The boy rolled his eyes.

"Yea call me spoiled meat see what happens. "

Rex's control over his nanites are tied to his emotions and in the even he gets exhausted, tired or angry past a certain level he powers may shut down for a short time.

"BORING!"

His eyes found the large red word "WARNING" and he smiled.

"Oh yea this is the stuff."

Rex's nanites seem to protect him on a level other than his waking mind willing them to do things. In the event Rex begins speaking oddly, acting strangely, or talking about his time before joining Providence do not draw attention to his activities, and contact Agent Six or Doctor Holiday directly.

Drawing attention to his activities could cause Rex to have something like a seizure. The result of which could be further brain damage.

Clearance level C and up access the mainframe for further details.

The only other thing Rex could find in the book was a few warning about BoBo and how to spot of you've been pick-pocketed.

"Great why does thing file have to be so LONG! WAIT A MINUTE ITS A COMPUTER FILE DUUU!"

Rex send his nanites into the data file and told them to scan the file. Nearly a gigabyte of information flue though his mind most of it lost like walking though a crowded room and catching bits of a million conversations. Then came the notes on field medical treatment. A simple diagram of his skull showing a framework of cracks patching by nanites with some almost metallic bone. In a flash Rex was a toddler again peddling his big wheel bike proudly only to be knocked to the ground by a towering figure with a look of hate in his eyes. Rex could feel him self screaming even if the entire flashback was silent, and he saw a shadow of a rock held in the figures hand come down on him. The vision turned to a mess of worried faces looking down at him, and just as it cut out the sound kicked back in.

"I know this wasn't what we intended to do, but he's going to die if we stick to the plan."

It was Rylander's voice.

Rex woke up his heart racing, as his phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and say it was Six. A half a dozen texts with questions about why his bios were spiking. Rex dumped the phone and the data-pad in the outhouse, and walked out of the outhouse toward the main defensive line.

"Dios castigara esos que vienen entre hermanos."

When he reached the high wall made of steel reenforced concrete Six caught up to him, and grabbed him by the arm.

"Where have you been, we've called a dozen times?"

Rex looked at Six with glassy eyes, and told the worst lie of his life.

"I dropped my phone."

Six raised an eyebrow that is what passed for worried with Six.

"Rex you need to come with me and see the Doctor."

"Sure lead on."

His griped loosened just a bit, and Rex formed his wings, and took off like a rocket. By the time Six reacted he was over the wall and being shot at by the defenses manned by the people he'd just helped to heal.

Nash looked at Six and Holiday and tried to be nice.

"Your boys dead, I'm sorry but its high sun, 120 in the shade if you can find any, and he's got no water."

Six sounded as cold as ever.

"He's not human Colonel, and you know EVO's can survive out there. We are going after him, and you are either coming with us or not."

Rex blasted across the wasteland on his bike chasing ghosts. . . and running from a worm the size of city bus. The thing tore though rock and sand as it went right at Rex's back for the past half hour.

"Maybe if I keep going it will just go away!"

Rex moved to avoid a row of wrecked cars, and heard a huge crash as the worm ripped though them like nothing.

"OK, only one way to do this then."

Rex found an up turned rock and used to to jump his bike into the air, and switched to his flight pack and hoped he and enough left to get high enough to avoid the worm. He was eaten in one huge bite.

"What does this always smell the same no mater the EVO?"

Rex formed his BFS and kicked in the spinning blade and cut the worm down the middle.

"Sorry big guy, I tried, and now I smell like bug guts."

Rex looked up at the burning sun, and proceeded to turn the wrecked cars and smashed rocks into a make shift shelter, and finally got out of the sun.

"Wind and the sun wind and the sun."

In a heartbeat he was asleep from the exhaustion, and his nanites continued struggling to keep him alive in an environment were little else would.

Somewhere in his brain a damaged circuit struggled to connect and Rex dreamed in technicolor.

"Prototype, Test-type, production model."

Little Rex paid close attention as Doctor Rylander talked. He always paid close attention and didn't act up that's why he liked working with Rex so much, and that's why he gave Rex a shiny new bike he would ride when they were done, like he did every day. Until then little Rex would pay attention.

"It's almost time Rex, do you remember why we give you all those tests?"

Little Rex answered very slowly not wanting to make a mistake so he could ride his bike when this was over.

"To – to test how I solve stuff like da' puzzles and the maze, and the matching games! So when Doctor Gabriel injects me I can show him EVERYTHING they can DO!"

"That's right Rexy, and tomorrow's the day. That means we are all done teaching for now, so you can go ride your bike all afternoon."

Little Rex was happy!

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

Little Rex ran from the building and hopped on his bike happy to have the entire day to ride! Rex rode long and he rode far as the sun moved across the sky. Then Rex pulled up to building 23 where he had his room, to use the bathroom. Before little Rex could get off his bike someone came up from behind and kicked him in the side so hard the bike flipped over. He looked up at a older boy blonde hair and blue eyes with a rock in his hand.

"Adam."

Rex felt the world spun as he heard disjointed voices.

"He fell off the damn bike of his! Adam brought him in, but theirs so much damage. We where so close he was SO MUCH better than the other one."

Another voice Doctor Rylands objected.

"Do not talk about them like they are THINGS! The medical subroutine's are eight months ahead of schedule, we wanted a test this will BE OUR TEST!"

"Now see here Doctor!"

"Call Mister Takahashi if you like, but by the time you do I'll be done. Now help me or get out."

Rex floated in a tube full of warm snot breathing though a mask. His mind coming and going until the day someone tapped on the glass. It was Adam and he was smiling.

"They are going to do it to me now sucker. Enjoy your life in the tube. "

Rex got angry, but her forgot why, and then he got better.

Someone looked down at Rex from on high.

" Yo no tengo una bicicleta, y suelto por favor la mano."

Rex sat up his eyes glassy. He found himself sitting on a beach chair under a pink umbrella looking out on a sky line off rooftops. He tried to clear his head and got the familiar feeling of a blank mind greeting him.

"I don't know what it is, but it's back again . . . crud."

"English now too? OK that's good, most people get that much worm slime going on, they end up tripping. What is your name?"

Rex turned to his left and looked at a pale young man with a red stripe at the front of his short dark hair, and spoke.

"I am in my underpants."

"I see that, your cloths got covered in bug guts, so I dropped them off up the block to get cleaned. You have a name handsome?"

Rex started to blush.

"I'm in my underpants."

"Great the pretty ones are always dumb."

Rex stood up, and looked a round finding himself on a roof top looking off at a half-burned billboard reading "welcome to paradise." Rex looked off the edge of the roof and guess it was 3 stories down, and jumped. Half way down his flight pack kicked in and he landed on sand soil. The pack went away, and Rex started wondering up the block.

"Pants."

Shadow passed over him, and his nameless savior landed in front oh him a pair of insect wings folding into his back.

"Guy you have a way of making people regret saving your ass."

"Pants have my thing."

He raised is voice.

"Los bolsillos donde vacían usted engañan! And get your ass back in the house or my neighbors will talk! I know this is a time share and all but still, I know people around here!"

The man took Rex away by the hand delirious.

Six knew this was wrong, on every level. Rex was missing, and Holiday was alone in a dark room. The man in green walked over her back was to him as she looked at a blank wall, and spoke.

"We are ready to go in thirty Doctor."

Their was no response and Six walked over to her. As he was about to put his hand on her shoulder she spoke.

"He read the damn book, Six. I told all of you about that damn book, and he won't even come looking for help if he's in over his head."

Six tried to sound supportive.

"There is nothing out there he hasn't dealt with already."

She spat back.

"He doesn't remember, and they might!"

"Have faith Doctor."

"I'm a scientist Six, we aren't big on faith. We deal in fact, and the fact is that Rex made it out of this desert the last time out of pure luck. The fact is I brought him back here chasing what could be just a ghost on in an old video file. The fact is . . WE where all he had, and he just read a book that . . . I wrote with chapters on how to not set him off like a hand grenade, or how to kill him if he flipped out. He must feel so betrayed."

Six found it in him to actually put that hand on her shoulder.

"It is in the nature of the parent to protect the child, as much as it's in the nature of the child to leave that protection behind. The world isn't pretty, and we all have to face that. It comes to down to if you think Rex can face that, and still want you in his life. I think he will, if that counts at all."

Next "Hail To The King."


	4. Chapter 4

New Paradise Chapter Four: "Hail To The King."

Sparks flew from under the hood of a Ford XB Falcon hard top GT351. The car was a classic and unlike the dozen or so in town err "city yes this was a city" he thinks to himself, it only sees real gas in the tank. The idea of converting the engine to wood alcohol was a sin against art in his mind. This was his town, and he'd only have the best while he ruled it.

"Rex."

He smiled at the sound of his name he always did, and "Rex" turned his welding torch off with a though pulled his dark goggles up on to his blonde hair before turning to meet his visitor. She was tall build like a runway model, and had an appearance like unto a statue made of golden scales.

"Hello Donna, hows my girl?"

"The hunters came back from getting this round of meat corn, and they said they saw a lot of stuff going on at the base."

He smiled at the though of Providence being stupid enough to coming into " his desert". He made a note to stop feeding the worms and jackal monkeys for a while.

She seemed hesitant as she spoke.

"T-they found a dead w-worm, one of the bigger ones."

Rex put the wielder down, and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her in an attempt at being kind.

"Ssshhh you didn't kill that worm did you?"

"N-no."

"Then you don't have a thing to worry about. Now is their anything else?"

"That guy that runs rum in from New Zealand, he's got a visitor, EVO like us and he's out of his mind on worm slim."

He frowned a little.

"Well now that shameless narcissist got a new boy-toy at the same time one of my worms dies. Now putting these two things together dear gives us a problem if that eunuch is in fact the one that killed my worm. You where right to come to me with this my dear, now grab a few dogs while I get my car here ready to drive!"

Rex felt his head clearing and he sat up in bed to the sound of raised voices.

"Pare golpearme. Tiene una cara como un avestruz!"

"What did you do you little. . . .! GRRR, if he's as messed up as that one guy I'm going to do more than hit you with a dictionary!"

The second one was a voice he heard before, and got out of bed and walked over to her. She was half a head shorter than he was with shoulder length dark hair roasted red halfway down.

"Circe?"

She ran to him, and wrapped her arms around him. Rex had no idea he was still in his boxer shorts.

"REX! Did he touch you?"

"Ummm aa I think I'm hung over. . . or dieing."

"OK, your fine then he doesn't get people messed up until after."

Rex savior spoke up.

"HAY HAY NOW! Wait that's actually right soooo never mind."

"Rex this is my brother Little Sancho, he sent an EVO carrier pigeon my way and got lucky I wasn't that far away."

Rex shook his head.

"Umm you look less Mexican than I do."

Little shouted like a small boy looking for attention.

"She's the mailman's child really!"

Circe grew her over sized bug jaw out of her face.

"Our father WAS a mailman YES now sit down PLEASE or I'll bit you again!"

"Eeep! Put that thing away!"

Her face turned back to normal, and Rex spoke.

"I'm guessing the pale thing's not make up is it?"

"I'm an EVO and a vegan take your pick. Rex everyone's going crazy trying to find you, even Van Klies is worried."

Rex stepped away from her in a huff, grabbing his clothing off the dresser and starting to dress.

"Let me guess you guys have a book on me too?"

"So you read that trash I guess. . . and no but I did get a long talking to over you. If Breech was here I'd probably have her drag you out of here. He told me this is where Providence captured you. He told me if you ever remembered. . ."

Rex cut in.

"I figured this out once before Circe, and I'm here to do it again. This time I am not going to lose. What do you know?"

She looked worried.

"That if this ever happens, I'm supposed to drag you to Van Klies kicking and screaming if I have too. Seeing as Bio-wolf wouldn't let me keep Breech around that's off the table for 12 hours at least."

Something connected in Rex's brain, and he grabbed the girl by the arms a bit harder than he should.

"CIRCE!"

Little Sancho spoke up.

"Hay now mind your tone, she's a bitch and all, but she's still family."

The girl put her hand on his face, and tried to guide him back to reality.

"He told me Providence lied to you. That you're being used by an empire whose time has passed, and that you where more than your makers ever intended you to be."

Rex closed his eyes and spoke.

"Prototype, Test-type, and now Final Production Model. Gabriel where did you think the money was coming from? If it's worth anything to you I agree with you, this is too fast, and having anyone but you write the code for weaponization is foolish. Take care of Rex he really is the best of us."

The siblings look at each other and spoke at the same time.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's what he said just before it happened, Van Klies talking to Doctor Rylander I mean. Five minutes later it happened, and I saved his twisted little ass."

Circe perked up a bit.

"You saved Van Klies?"

Rex started spouting off like he was half mad, and in truth he was.

"No, Prototype, Test type, Final WEAPONIZED Production Model. Van Klies is the youngest of us, they cloned him over a longer while so he popped out older. They used two-thirds of the first batch of nanites saving me after . . . I FELL OFF MY BIKE. . . . and the rest of them on HIS worthless ass. They had to make more for Van Klies, and fast. HE didn't do HALF AS WELL AS I DID THE . . . "

Circe's brother shook his head.

"I think he's loco."

The girl her self shook in fear just a bit.

"No I think he's waking up, and that's not good."

Rex his eyes glassed over turned for the door, as he passed Little Sancho he raised a had to stop him, but his sister grabbed his wrist.

"What are you going to so, stop him? Hell no, not even the two of us, not today. He's a hand grenade and he either doesn't care . . . or worse can't see it. Providence is bad for him, but his keepers might just . . . not be. Can you still fly fast with a passenger?"

Little Sancho raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know the kind spoiled meat they got in this town chica?"

"Do you know what we where all meant to be, EVO's I mean? If he's even part right, there are only two of those in this town, and if we move very fast we can keep it from being one."

A Providence tank with the words "Have a nice day." written down the side was blasting through the desert swarmed by a mix of EVO birds dogs and two smaller version of the worm Rex fought earlier. Nash screamed.

"AND THIS IS WHY WE DO THIS AT NIGHT AND NOT AT NOON!"

Six wrapped a bandage around his left wrist, and picked up his sword.

"Right, lets keep complaining about that."

He opened the top access hatch for the tank and Russel and Six hopped out again. The man stopped cold as the horde began to move off. He turned around to find Nash holding a gun on a young EVO with bug wings. The young man spoke.

"The immortal Russel Nash! Man is their ever a price on your head out here!"

"Come to take my head from my shoulders then?"

"Nope, I'm just a rum runner with a head full of dreams. Oh and by the way my sister is drawing the ferals off and we kind of need to take them out before they get to her or shes toast."

Nash rolled his eyes.

"And we should care about your sister because?"

"Well I've kind of got this important message from her to the man in green over there and what I'm told is his hot doctor side kick. "Rex is awake." That help mister trigger happy?"

Six spoke up.

"We need to find him Nash."

"We know where he is, and who gives a shit about this guy and his sister?"

Six hit his communicator.

"Deal, Holiday have them turn the tank to follow the horde, and open fire. Yep it is Circe, apparently its her brother up here."

Rex tossed a wolf the size of a man into wall, and stopped to gasp for breath.

"You know. . . air conditioning would be nice. . .right Donna?"

The gold girl responded with a dead pan stare.

"I've got AC, unlike most people. You, you had a chance to walk away, why would you come back?"

Rex smiled though his exhaustion.

"The little freak almost kill me, and I saved him during the event he's my responsibility. Where is old Adam anyway?"

The girl screamed in anger.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT! IF HE HEARS YOU HE'LL GET MAD!"

She laid into him with those metal fists of hers. She wasn't super strong, just invulnerable. The average in shape human can punch though a TV screen assuming that don't care about a broken hand and some bleeding. The girls blows hit Rex square in the chest, and he was sure he'd have welts in the morning.

"You know I know a guy that hits harder, and he's just a guy with a thing for green."

She tried to deck him square in the face, but he caught it.

"Sorry, but we've done this before remember."

Rex cured her with a thought, and the girl dropped to her knees.

". . nonononononono .."

"He picked you because of your stepfather. I'll make sure your actually taken care of for once."

Rex whipped his forehead, and took a deep breath.

"We need to face that Adam is a failed experiment! The cloning process was too new and he's just too damaged! Remember that one BLANKO! Your alive because Rylander felt sorry for you, and OH YEA THEY DIDN'T TELL ME YOU CAVED MY SKULL IN YOU LITTLE FREAK!"

A hot black car rolled around the corner, and Adam aka Rex stepped out. Next to each other they looked like carbon copies separated by eye and hair color. Maybe skin to if one hadn't been living in a desert for a few years.

"Well well, you lived! Dammed if I wasn't going to smack-a-bitch tonight but this IS ALL MY FAULT. "

Rex nodded his head, images of him running terrified though the desert where now crystal clear in his mind.

Rex younger and less apt with his powers stood in the same place two years earlier.

"You're not who I though I'd find here, but these people they are all afraid of you."

What came next was a horrid memory he knew he'd never be free of of running for his life through the desert. Every machine he tried to use turned against him by someone who couldn't make his own.

"Oh yea you had this coming for a long time."

Back in reality, Adam smiled.

"Make your move."

Rex grabbed him by his shirt and tossed him away from the car like a rag doll.

"I remember last time you garbed my machines and beat me with them! This time white boy I just make you bite the curb!"

Rex tried to kick Adam square in the face, and blonde boy rolled to his left pulling out a gun.

"I'll be damned you CAN learn! TO bad your still an idiot!"

He pulled the trigger catching Rex in the arm and he screamed.

"AAAAAA!"

His hand glowed for a second and he pulled out the bullet.

"A .22? You shot me with a .22 and a revolver! Do you know what I do for a living!"

Rex saw familiar white glowing lines go from his hand to the gun. The guns barrel looked like it grew longer and thinner. He fired again and the bullet now a propelled needle passed through Rex stomach and came out his back. Rex stopped blinked, as he tried to lower the amount internal damage. He bluffed.

"That's all you got?"

Adam called that bluff.

"With you between me and the car YEA."

He fired again and Rex ducked to his left counting as he went.

"That's three."

Adam stood up and joked.

"We won't get to five."

He fired for a fourth time, and Rex formed his oversized smack hands out of desperation as a shield. The needle bullet penetrated one hand, and lodged in Rex's forearm shattering bone. Feeling the pain, Rex whispered a prayer thanking god Adam was using a revolver for this and not a much faster semiautomatic. He then switched to his new electric whip, and kicked up the generator. Adam gloated.

"I'm going play piñata with that your body, and that whip after I kill you."

Not knowing the whip had electricity going though it, and confident in his ability to take control of any machine Adam didn't try to dodge. The voltage dropped him like a bad habit.

"AAAAA!"

Rex walked over to Adam holding his gut, blood dripping from his shirt on both sides and touched Adam lightly on the forehead curing him.

"I really do hope this kills you, you piece of garbage."

Fifteen minutes later the tank rolled into town, it's EVO population all hiding in fear. Holiday ran to Rex who was kneeling next to Adam.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?"

Rex smiled happy to see her.

"Doesn't matter. Prototype, Test Type, Final Weaponize production model. Adam, ME and Van klies that order. Adam's sick, cloned all wrong the nanites were supposed to fix all that but it was too much they didn't think would work. I got bumped up in line, and he tried to kill me with a rock, and tell them I fell of my bike. Rylander didn't give up on either of us, and EVOed me anyway. They tired to do it to him later because, they didn't figure it out. They got a Rex knock off for their trouble, nothing he can do I can't do better because the nanites spend all their time keeping his ass alive. The event was them trying to make more for Van Klies, it was stupid too fast, and he told them that. They did it anyway."

He doubled over in pain as the Doctor went to work.

"Rex shut up, and keep still work on that hole in your stomach!"

He laughed though the pain.

"HaHa Rylanders upgrade fixed my damaged brain but he didn't live long enough to tell me how to turn it on. . . Build protocal enabled, critical damage sustained, Stasis lock ON."

"REX!"

Eighteen months later Providence HQ.

"Holidays log supplemental. Continued research into Adam and what he knows continues to yield positive results, and I believe it will . . . for as long as he lasts. Degradation in every major organ continues, and if he knows the right command to wake Rex up he's not talking."

The Doctor passed though a set of armored doors to a hospital room that was half jail cell. Adam Spoke.

"Hay pretty Lady, come to give me some alternative medicine!"

She looked at him and just saw Rex's face in a fun house mirror.

"Nope, just here to tell you your still dieing. Want to tell me how to wake Rex up so he can save you?"

He smiled.

"Heck no, he maybe into playing hero this week, but not with me. You can call baby brother for me, or I'm done talking! Oh wait we played this game every day this week, you just turn the morphine off, and I tell you something simple and basic, and you turn it back on. Face it with him on ice you need what ever info you can get, and I need to not be in agony while I die. So unless you have a new game to play give me mister needle and I'll give you the code to I don't know count the number of nanites in a system."

She looked him dead in the eye.

"What do you want, man-kind to die with you? No you don't care. What will it take?"

She joked.

"Sleep with me."

She smiled.

"Is that all sure, but code first because you're a little shit."

Adam blinked.

"Like you'd go there."

"Please your dieing, how long could it last? You want to have fun bragging to Rex after we're done and maybe describe a birth mark or two the boy will never see? For the future of humanity yea I'll take one for the team."

His blood-shot eyes got wide.

"Damn you are a slut! No wonder Rex hung out here, you just look like Rylander's daughter and he was all over that girl wanting her to play Doctor or be his Mommie or some crap. Thing is your right though, I'm not in the best of shape, so piss off!"

She pulled out a needle from her coat, and stuck him with a powerful sedative.

"OK then."

He was out like a light, and she started unhooking the machines. When done, she pulled out her cell phone.

"Yuri he's dead. Take him to the Morgue on level one, I'll do the autopsy before any nanites still left in him shut down."

She pulled out another disposable cell phone from her pocket, and sent a txt to the only number in the memory.

-Will be ready for Breach in 30. Time to give up the code, and no tricks.-

In a second she got 3 replies.

-System resume no changes-

-01110111 01100001 01101011 01100101 01110101 01110000-

-Be careful Doctor this bypasses any fault tolerances and puts him back where he was. Tell him not to worry, I never liked our older brother.-

Holiday dumped the phone in the medical waste trash sending it to the incinerator, and walked from the room. She had 30 minutes to make this look like a happy coincidence.

"Better to risk a world with TWO monsters, then one without a hero."

The END.


End file.
